There is Always One
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: There is always one person in our lives that changes everything. They can even make the world a little brighter in times of darkness. This is a slightly edited repost of an old story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

There is Always One

One Wish

For seven and a half years I have put up with the screaming and yelling, the fights and mayhem. I have put up with it all. My parents fight nearly every day and night and a lot of times it is over me. I always just sit in my room, really quiet so they think I am asleep, but I actually am listening to what they are saying. My mother and father had divorced a while ago and my mother remarried, as did my father. I live with my mother and step-father most of the time but I got to my father's house every other weekend. My mother all ways fights with my step-father because he doesn't want me going to my dad's house because he says my dad beats me. This is totally not true and my mom knows it, but everyday my step-father tries to convince her. My mother is a quiet and shy woman and never really talks back to people. Two nights ago my mother and step-father were fighting and my step-father slapped my mother hard. She came into my room crying and sat down on my bed with me. The two of us held each other for comfort as my mother cried in my arms. My step-father came into the room and roughly grabbed my mother's arm and threw her to the floor, he slapped her hard across the face again and my mother pleaded for him to stop, but he continued. I was so scared, but when I gained enough courage I ran up to him and hit him hard with doll. He turned to me, pure hatred in his eyes, I had never seen him like that before. Before I knew what was going to happen, he slapped me hard across the face, just like my mother. I am not totally sure what happened next, things were quite fuzzy.

From what I could make out in my shaky vision, was that my mother had lunged at my step-father and hit him as hard as she could. In return he pulled something out of his pocket and pointed it at her. At first I thought it was a gun, but it looked to thin. My mother began to plead to him to stop.

"We promised each other that we would put that behind us and we wouldn't do any more. We decided to stop, live normally. We wanted to protect our daughter, protect her from a world where she would not be safe. Please please stop. I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't, you were right, I won't send her to her father's anymore. I won't. I promise." I watched uncertainly as my mother begged for forgiveness. She was reduced to a whimpering woman, who was strong only moments before. I was unsure what she was talking about, but it was definitely about me. My mother had tears rolling down her face and my step-father just glared down at her. He then slowly turned his head to me and smirked. Not a funny smirk but an evil, dark smirk. He turned back to my mother and lifted the gun-like object in his hands and directed to her. A dark green light slowly emitted from the end as he repeated a few unclear words over and over again. I watched as my mother fell limp and ceased movement. I want in shock, total and utter shock. Just before me my step-father had killed my mother, or at least I think that is what happened. He then turned to me, the evil smirk still adorned his face. He lifted the object in his hand again. The same dark green light started coming out of it, heading towards me. I shut my eyes tightly wishing that this was only a night mare and that I would soon wake up to the smell of breakfast and that everything would be okay. My mother would call me down and I head off to school and have fun with my friends and everything would be normal.

"Sweety wake up. You are having a night mare, everything will be fine. It was just a dream." I woke up and things were a bit blurry. I heard the voice that woke me up, but it didn't sound like my mother. In fact I didn't recognize the voice at all. It was the voice of some stranger. As my vision cleared I noticed that I was in a strange place. Not any room in my house. I tried to sit up to get a better view, but the stranger placed me back against the pillows behind me. "You were in a terrible accident' you must relax dear. I am afraid your mother did not make it and neither did your father."

"No." I replied sternly.

"I am sorry for your lose."

"He was not my father, and he killed my mother." My voice was starchy and barely above a whisper.

"We are now trying to contact your father and your step-mother as they are listed as your guardians if any thing were to happen to your mother and step-father." The stranger began walking away and out the door.

"Who are you?"

"I am a nurse here sweety."

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital. Someone called the police from your house, we are unsure who and the police found you in your bedroom."

The nurse left the room and I stared up at the ceiling. The white ceiling, matching the white walls, I was unable to see the floor, but I looked towards the window that was opened a crack. The curtains rippled slightly will the breeze that passed by. After a few minutes, the nurse returned with a glum look upon her face.

"I have bad news dear. We just received two patients from a terrible head on collision. They both didn't make it and were just identified. I am sorry to say that they were your father and step-mother." I didn't know what to think to say. I was still in shock because of my mother and now my father and my step-mother. I loved my step-mother, almost as much as my real mother and I lost them both along with my father. My step-father hated him. I never had a chance to say good bye to any of them. I have no one now. I have no other family. None. No aunts or uncles. No cousins or Grandparents. No one. Not even a godfather or godmother. "Do you know of any other relatives you have, any more family?"

"No, I am no more family. No more relatives, no more guardians. I have no one."

"I am sorry." I watched the nurse leave and talk to someone who was looking in on us.

"We need to arrange for her to go to an orphanage. She has no one. Poor kid, she lost her entire family in less than 24 hours. She is stable now but I wonder about her well being."

"She is physically okay, but mentally she needs to be able to talk to someone. Maybe being around other kids in the orphanage would be good for her. Could you make the call while I go talk to her."

"Sure Doctor Andrews." The nurse left my line of site and another person walked in.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Andrews. I need to speak with you. Since you have informed us that you have no other family, we are making arrangements for you to go to an orphanage." I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"No, please no."

"I am sorry, but I have to. You are too young to be able to care for yourself and it is law that you must be sent to an orphanage if you don't have any legal guardians. You are a very sweet girl, there is no reason as to why anyone wouldn't want to adopt you." The doctor left the room and I rolled over and cried myself to sleep.

Three days later at the Orphanage

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our newest addition to our little family here at RG Orphanage, (If anyone can tell me what the intials stand for you get brownie points. HINT: Think of New York City.) Usagi Tsukino. Please make her feel welcome and I expect all of you to show her around and to make her feel at home." I looked at all the kids staring at me, some were younger and some were older. All I wanted to do was run to my mother and cry into her arms as she rubbed my back, but I couldn't do that. I would never be able to again.

It has been three years since that night where my entire life changed. I was adopted by a family two months ago and things have been going pretty good lately. I think things are started to look good now.

"Usagi, come down for breakfast." My adopted mother Christine shouted up the stairs from the kitchen.

"Coming." I replied with a smile spread across my face. Yes things were going great, well that is until my adopted father's business began to decline and he began to drink. My adopted mother was away for her own job so it was just the two of us. He stormed in one night, very drunk and very mad. I tried to calm him but it didn't work. He rushed up to me and I pleaded with him to stop. Memories rushed through my head. Events were beginning to occur again. Slightly different, but in the same context. He slapped me hard and I fell to the floor and held my cheek. It burned beneath my hand. He kicked me hard in the gut and then he roughly grabbed me arm and yanked me to my feet.

"Please stop. Why are you doing this Father?"

"This is all your fault. My business was doing fine before you came. You screwed it up. You screwed up my life. You screwed up everything."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to. I am sorry."

"It is a little too late for sorry." He hit me again and again. He beat me hard, I had never felt so much pain before. He threw me in my room and I lay on my bed and cried. All I did was cry and wish that something would happen and my life would be better. I looked over to my calendar and laughed slightly, but stopped because of the shooting pain that ran through my body. Today was my birthday, I had just turned eleven and I didn't even know.

"Some birthday present." I whispered to myself. Please just let one thing happen, let something happen that would actually make me happy. Take me somewhere where people don't hurt me, where I can relax and be safe. I don't want to live like this anymore.

The young girl lying on the bed slowly shut her eyes and fell asleep as tears still rolled down her cheeks. A small breeze blew her window open and an envelope on heavy parchment plopped onto her bed, not waking her.

Please Read and Review

silver moon goddess


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

There is Always One

**The Truth**

I awoke still sore and in much pain. I looked over to the clock next to my bed, it was 10:30, my father was at work. Thank God, I don't think that I would be able to take another one of his beatings. I moved my hand towards my face to push the hair away when I felt something on my bed. I looked over to see a large envelope sitting there. I assumed the mail already came and maybe my father placed it there. I looked at it and it was addressed to me. I tried to figure out who it was from, but I did not succeed. I looked at the back, a crest sealed it closed. I stared at it. Hogwarts? What is the world was that?

"Usagi, I am back." No, my mother is back. I quickly threw the envelope under my pillow to look at it again later. Please don't let her come in, I can't let her see me like this. I don't want her to know that her husband did this. I saw the door knob turn and the door begin to open, I clenched my eyes tightly afraid of the reaction of my mother.

"Hagrid, are you sure we will be able to find all of this in London?" A young boy, with unruly black hair asked the large half-giant next to him.

"Yes, Harry, you just have to know where to look. Well here we are, the Leaky Cauldron." The two entered the pub and things got quiet.

"Blimey, it's Harry Potter." Soon witches and wizards from all corners of the pub were swarming the younger celebrity wishing to shake his hand. By the time the pair got to the back of the pub, Harry had shaken hands with more than two dozen people.

After purchasing all of his school supplies, Harry returned home to 4 Privet drive and stared at his ceiling. _How did things change so quickly? One minute I was just Harry, Harry who was treated poorly by my aunt, uncle and cousin. And now, now I am the famous Harry Potter of the Wizardry world. I am a wizard, who would be able to even imagine this. Well good night, one less day to go before I get to Hogwarts, I can't wait._

Harry fell asleep expecting a restful night's sleep full of either peaceful dreams or none at all, but he did not get either. He tossed and turned trying to at least fall asleep, when he finally did he had the worse nightmare imaginable.

Dream

He was running, running from what, that he didn't know. But he kept running, he wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop. He just kept going. And going. And going, but a soft whimper caught his attention. He turned his head to the left to see a young girl sitting with her knees tucked into her tightly. She was crying, large tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry knelt down to her and tried to calm her, but to no avail. He lifted her chin, planning on wiping her tears away, but he backed away in shock. A blank expression spread across her face and her eyes were a hard silver. She then whispered to him softly, her voice dark and cold.

"You Harry Potter, will face things that will try your strength and bravery. Protect not only yourself, but your friends around you. If you are not careful, one might just die." Harry kept looking at the young girl in front of him, then to his surprise and total shock, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell limp. Ice cold and dead. She had just died right in front of him.

The scene then changed to a dark room, he couldn't see anything, but slowly a dim light began to form in the center of the room. His eyes began to adjust as the light got larger and brighter. He looked around to see many happy looking faces, and then he realized they were looking at him. And there three others with him. There were four posts, each one of them was tied to one. He looked to his left and there was a girl with straight brown hair hanging limp. Her feet bounded, her mouth gagged and her hands tied to the top of the post. Beyond her was a boy with reddish brown hair, in the same position. To his right was another girl, with blonde hair, matted to her face. Her ankles and wrists were in hand cuffs and were chained to a wall. Blood trickled down from her head and she was very pale and limp. He was the only one conscience. He saw a blurry figure in front of him, draped in dark robes. The figure advanced towards the girl to his left and untied her. He then threw her towards another creepy figure hided by a black robe. The second figure grabbed the girl, brought her close to its face and sucked something out of her. The girl became deathly pale and fell to the floor, most definitely dead. The boy to his left suffered the same fate. The first cloaked figure went to the remaining girl and slapped her hard across the cheek. She awoke slightly.

The cloaked figure turned to the crowd and pointed to the girl, "She has two options. Give into me or die. If you haven't already noticed, two of your precision friends are dead and if you don't give up, your so very close friend over there will be getting a one way ticket to the morgue."

The girl looked at me with sad, tired eyes and then back at the cloaked figure. She then lowered her head. "I give up, I am yours, just let Harry go, please." The girl pleaded with the figure, for him to spare my life. The figure smirked and walked towards me.

"You want me to spare his life?" The girl nodded her head gently. "Well to bad." The figure removed a dagger that was around his waist and plunged in into my gut. The last thing I heard as things darken, was the screaming of the girl and the evil cackling laughter of the cloaked figure.

_End Dream_

Harry sat up abruptly, his heart racing, he brought his hand to his forehead quickly. Excrutiating pain was filling his mind, all coming from his scar. He rubbed the area trying to get rid of the pain and the images from his dream. Remembering some events from his nightmare, he checked his gut for puncture wounds and after finding none he relaxed slightly. "Who were those people?"

I kept my eyes clenched tightly, no please don't see me like this, please don't see me like this.

"Usagi, what are you doing with your shut so tight?" I opened my eyes slowly to look at my mother. She didn't looked shocked or upset. A smile was spread across her face. I looked down at my hands, they weren't swollen and puffy like they had been before. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, mother. I did." My mother turned around and left my room, closing the door behind her. I scurried to my mirror and looked in amazement. All of my bruises were gone and were all healed. "How?"

This is it, I have to tell my parents about the letter. Please don't let them get mad.

"Mother, Father, today I received a letter." I said at the dinner table my parents looked up at me. My father slightly glared, he was mad that I was healed.

"From who Usagi?" My mother asked, as she bit down on a piece of chicken.

"That's the thing, I don't really know. I haven't opened it yet, and on the back is this crest, from a place called Hogwarts."

"I've never heard of that?"

"Neither have I?" I replied back to her.

"Well maybe it is some private school or boarding school." My father suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.

"May I open it?" I asked my mother.

"Of course." I slid open the back of the envelope and I took the two letters out of the parchment. My eyes scanned over the surface of the first letter and my eyes became wide. "Read it out loud sweety."

"Okay. It says;

Dear Ms. Tsukino,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress"

"Um, Usagi, what does that mean?"

"I am not sure, but it is some sort of school."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry? There is no such thing!" My father shouted rather loudly. "Now stop playing games. This isn't funny."

"By I am not playing. Didn't you place this letter on my bed when I was asleep this morning?" I asked my father.

"I did not. Now give me the letter and go to your room." I reluctanately gave the letter to my father and then I stormed up to my room and I shut the door. I was so mad, my parents thought that I was making it all up.

"Richard, maybe she is telling the truth. Maybe she is a witch."

"Christine, listen to your self. There is no such thing as a witch or a wizard. Those are just made up things in stories."

"I guess. She might have lied but she is pretty upset about something, so I am going to go get some ice cream. I'll be back soon." Christine left the kitchen and Richard quickly cleaned up and then headed upstairs to Usagi's room.

My final tear rolled down my cheek and then my door opened. I saw my father standing there an angry look upon his face.

"Where's mother?" I asked, worry and fear in my voice.

"She is out. Why?"

"Just asking."

"You should be punished for lying."

"I didn't lie. You know that."

"Yeah, I know it, but your mother doesn't need to know about, now does she?"

"Yes she does because I want to go!"

"Well you are not going no matter what. Can't risk you learning things, that could well hurt me."

"You think the only reason as to why I want to go is get revenge on you?"

"Well it is either that, or to spite your parents."

"You don't know my parents!" I screamed at the man in front of me.

"Oh yes I do. I know everything about them. How your mother screwed the first guy she saw and had you went she was still going to school. How your parents divorced when you were five and both of them remarried in the same year. Didn't wait long now did they? Oh and then there was that little thing you didn't tell any one about. Oh what was it? Oh, now I remember, the whole time your step-father tried to convince your mother that your father was beating you, he was actually the one beating you. Oh and shouldn't I also be saying that he raped you too."

"That's a lie!" I was furious at him.

"It's the truth and you know it, but won't admit it. You are a very confused girl, maybe even suicidal. I can see it now, the headline in the news paper. _Young Girl Hangs Herself After Years of Emotional Turmoil._ Yeah, you have years of emotional turmoil. So, so many years. And if you went to Hogwarts, you would just be spiting your parents, because they tried to keep you away from that. Well your step-father wanted you to go there. He knew you would be killed in that world. That is the only reason why he married your mother. To ensure that you went to school so you would be open to destroy. One thing that you don't understand is that everyone doesn't want you alive. They want you dead. Then they would be able to rid themselves of your disgusting self. Yes you are disgusting. Worse than filth on the side of the road."

"I'm back." My mother shouted from the front door. My "father" turned around and left, not before glaring at me first. He then preceded to rip up my acceptance letter.

"You will never go to that school. I should make you go, so that the world will finally be rid of your disgusting self, but I won't do that. You will just have to live normally like the rest of us."

He left the room and I turned over and cried, I just totally cried my eyes out.

"Doesn't Usagi want ice cream?"

"She wasn't hungry Christine."

"Is she okay?"

"She is fine. Just fine. I talked to her and she admitted that the letter was a lie and she was just joking."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now why would I lie?"

"You wouldn't."

"Now let's have some of that ice cream." Richard put on a smile and grabbed the pint of ice cream from Christine and dug a spoon into it.

I have to get away. Leave this place and the hurt and pain. What he said isn't true, none of it is. My step-father didn't, he didn't…he…he…did. He was right. My step-father, beat me. For years he beat me, but I never told my mother. Never. And now, I can't deal with anymore of this. I have to leave.

I looked towards, my far wall, my second story window might be hard to get out of, but then again I have that large tree there. I grabbed a bag from my closest and threw in some bare essentials. I went to my own mini safe and took out all of the money in it. I shoved on some sneakers and grabbed a coat from off of my chair and I made my way to my window. I opened it and looked at the tree branch that was closest. I shuffled my way on to it and slowly climbed down trying not to make a sound. I slowly made my way around to the front of house, making sure I ducked under the kitchen window. Once in the front I made a dash for it. I went to the park and sat down on a bench. Small rain drops began to fall, small rain drops formed larger and larger drops and they began to come down faster and faster. I curled up under a tree and wished that I brought an umbrella. I was now cold, wet and alone. Darkness fell upon the park and I was now scared.

Why did I ever want to run away. This is very very stupid of me.

The young girl in the park began to slowly fall asleep. When fully asleep there was a small burst of light and a tall figure appeared out of no where. They grabbed the young girl's bag and gently lifted to girl into their arms and then disappeared again.

Should I leave it there? It is already pretty long? Nah, I'll be kind and continue for a little bit longer. J

"Severus, were you able to find her?" An older looking man with a long gray beard and long gray hair asked.

"Yes, Albus. She is right here." Severus moved part of his robes away, revealing a young girl with blond hair matted to her hair because she was so wet.

"She is soaking wet."

"She was out in the pouring rain, I found her in the park."

"Bring her to Pomfrey."

"Yes, Albus."

I woke groggily and surprisingly warm. I opened my eyes and looked around. Where was I? Why do I always wake up in strange places?

"Good your awake."

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce my self. I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school in which you are in right now. And the man to your left is a Potions master here, Professor Severus Snape. He is the one who brought you here."

"He did?"

"Yes, now we know most things about you and your life, you have no need to explain what happen. We know. But here is your exceptance letter and we both hope that you will attend this school. It might also be in your best interest and safety if you do."

Dumbledore handed me the letter and I looked at it again and thought about my choices. And then a memory sparked in my mind. My father's name was not Tsukino, that was my mother's name. She never took my father's name because she didn't want me having it. Now what was it again. Spot? No. Snipe? No. Snoop? No. Smith? No. Wait it was Snape! Wait a minute that was the name of that professor.

"Um, excuse me, before I tell you my decision about attending your school, Sir. I am a question for you two."

"Yes."

"Do you have a brother, Professor Snape?"

"Why do you ask that?" Snape asked me.

"I want to know. Now do you?"

"If you must know, I did, he died a while ago though. In a terrible car accident. I would like to know why you want to know though?"

"He was my father. My first father." I replied softly.

"But how? Albus you never told me the girl I was going to go get was my own niece. It is not safe for her here. Blaine and Crystal tried to so hard to keep her away from this world and you tricked me into bringing her here?"

"It is safest here for her and you know it. And it would be good for her to be around real family."

"But I don't understand I was never told about you before. I had no other family."

"My younger brother and my sister-in-law never put me down as a family member who could become your guardian. They didn't want you in this world so badly that they disowned part of their family just to do it. When I learned of my brother's death, it was already too late to be able to claim you. And even if I did, I would not be able to raise you because I was not and still am not cut out to be a parent. I spend the entire school year here and I would not be able to be a father that you would need."

"But I am here now, and I am here to stay. Professor Dumbledore I would love to attend your school as a student."

"Severus, could you bring her to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get her school supplies and a wand."

"Of course."

The two professors left and I rolled over in my bed and fell asleep soon after that. Before I was greeted by the darkest of my dreams I stopped to think how much my life had just changed in only a few nights. This is should be getting quite interesting.

That's it for this chapter! Thank you for all of those who reviewed:

**  
**

Top of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either sailor moon or Harry Potter.

There is Always One

Years in A Day

"The only thing left to get is your wand. We best be heading to Ollivander's." Snape walked around with Usagi, through the streets of Diagon Alley, both holding many packages. "Here we are." The two walked into the small shop and placed their load on a near by chair.

"How have you been professor?" A slightly older looking man said, coming to the front of the room.

"Brought my niece here for you Ollivander."

"Going to Hogwarts?" Usagi nodded slightly at him. "Well we better get you a wand, shall we?" Ollivander picked out a wand from the shelves and opened the box and handed the slick wand inside to Usagi. She gave it a small wave and small pink flowers emerged from Snape's hair.

"Nope, not that one, though it did have a pleasing effect." Ollivander said smiling slightly. He went to another sleek box and handed the wand inside to Usagi. Yet again it didn't work. He got out one after the other till a small twinkle developed in his eyes. "Maybe, just maybe?" Ollivander took out another thin box from the shelf and handed the wand to Usagi. She cautiously waved it and a faint sliver light surrounded her. It then dispersed around the room. "I can't believe it."

"What is it Ollivander?"

"Well that wand is very special. It is one of a kind and there is another wand, which is its mate. Only one other wand corresponds with this one, and the owners of the two wands are destined for each other. I remember every wand I sold to each person, and I sold the corresponding wand to your own. A Hogwarts student like yourself."

"Who?"

"That I can not say, or it will not happen, I might change everything if I told you. That will be 7 galleons."

"Sir, what is my wand made of?"

"It is 12 and a half inches of holly, a phoenix feather, unicorn hair and moon beam. Very powerful wand you have."

"Thank you."

"Usagi for the first day of the term you have three options. You can either stay here and wait for every one to arrive and then join the first years to be sorted. Or we could bring you to the Leaky Cauldron tonight and have a ministry of magic car come to pick you up and take you to Kings Cross station. Your last option is to go with a family that will also be going to Hogwarts. Their son will be a first you also, and you would stay with them tonight and they would bring you to Kings Cross station and you would take the train here like the other students do. You would then walk in with the first years as normal."

"You is the family Dumbledore?"

"The Malfoys." Snape replied.

"I choose the third option. I don't really want special treatment and if I stay with this family I will have the opportunity to met at least one person before school begins."

"I will contact Lucius now, he will probably come for you some time tonight."

Later that Night

"Lucius, I would like to thank you again for doing this." Dumbledore said as he led Lucius to Snape's office where Usagi and her stuff was currently.

"I am only doing this because you said that she was Crystal and Blaine's daughter."

"Remember, don't tell anyone who she really is, not even Draco. We need to keep her safe."

"Yes." The continued walking till they got to Snape's office. Usagi already had her things packed and ready to go. They were bewitched to weigh next to nothing and to be very small, so they were easy to carry.

"Lucius, this is Usagi. Usagi this is Lucius Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Sir, that you for doing this for me."

"Come one, we shouldn't dawdle, we have a long trip." The two left Snape's office and walked out of the Hogwarts castle. They need to walk far enough so that they were out of force field created to protect Hogwarts. Once past the point Lucius instructed Usagi to hold on tightly.

Usagi held onto me from around my waste and a small chill ran up my spine. This was because of two things. The first one being that the aura that such a young girl had was so dark and cold. In that one moment of contact, I felt all of her pain and suffering, all of her troubles. And I learned of past and present. I apparated home and introduced Usagi to Narcissa and Draco. I noticed that there was a silent understanding between the two. They will probably become friends and hopefully something more in the future.

Sitting in the corner of a compartment on the Hogwarts Express was a young girl curled up. Her legs tucked tightly into herself. She was staring out the window at the trees passing by when another walked in.

"May I sit in here?" The young girl looked up to a young boy, with messy black hair.

"Sure." She replied later. Soon after another young boy entered and also joined the two sitting.

"Ronald, Ronald Weasely. Call me Ron though." The boy with red hair stated this, clearly saying his name.

"Harry, Harry Potter." The boy with black hair said, introducing himself.

"Do you have the, you know…"

"You mean this?" Harry pulled back his hair to reveal a lighting bolt-shaped scar.

"Wicked." At that point a young girl with bushy brown hair walked in, already in her hogwarts robes.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

"No sorry."

"Are you alright?" The girl walked in and sat down next to the girl still huddled in the corner.

"I'm fine." The blonde-haired girl replied softly.

"So who are all of you?"

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasely."

"Usagi Tsukino."

"I'm Hermoine Granger and it is a pleasure to meet you all. Usagi, your last name doesn't sound English. What is it?"

"Japanese."

"You grew up there?" Harry asked.

"No, my mother did, I was only there for about a year. That was when I was a baby and my biological parents first married. Tsukino was my biological mother's name, she never took my biological father's name and I then took her's. It stuck with me through the years."

"Biological?" Ron asked, utterly confused. His eyes were almost glazed over and he shot Harry a look, and her just shrugged.

"My parents died when I was very young." Usagi replied, very saddened.

"I am so sorry Usagi, I didn't know."

"It is fine Hermoine, it isn't your fault. You didn't know."

"I am sorry too Usagi, I know how it feels to lose your parents. Mine were killed when I was young." Harry told the girl in front of him.

"How! How would you know how it feels? You have no idea, Harry Potter. None! So don't say that you could possibly, when you don't know what you are talking about!" Tears were rolling down Usagi's cheeks and she ran from the compartment. Her vision blurred by the salty waters and her tears streamed down her face. She had no idea where she was running and then she ran right into another. She continued to cry right on top of the other person. And the person wrapped muscular arms around Usagi and lifted her into their arms. They carried her into a near by compartment and sat down on the bench. They rubbed Usagi's back till she ceased crying.

"Why are you crying?" A deep muscular voice said. Usagi looked up at the voice, blue eyes were greeted with green. The boy who was holding Usagi looked at lot older and she shivered slightly. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I think you actually did more damage to me."

"Sorry." Usagi replied softly.

"Don't worry. Now why are you crying?" He asked kindly.

"I was talking to Harry, Ron and Hermoine, and Harry said he understood how it felt to lose your parents. He doesn't understand what I went through, he couldn't."

"Harry?" The boy asked.

"Harry Potter." The boy gasped slightly. "What?"

"Harry Potter was the one who survived you-know-who. His parents were killed when he was a baby. He might have understood your pain at least slightly."

"But he can't. He didn't live the terror I did. I lost so much in so little time. I lost my innocence when it was suppose to be my greatest quality. He doesn't and never will understand."

"He does not know of your past, so you can't blame him for saying he understood. Something happened to you that didn't happened to him and he did not know that."

"I guess your right." Usagi sighed softly. "Wait a minute," she said while she looked up. "You never told me your name."

"Wood, Oliver Wood. And yours?"

"Usagi Tsukino."

"Nice to meet you, Usagi."

"You too, Wood." Usagi yawned slightly and placed her head against Wood's chest. Her eyes closed slowly and she fell asleep.

After being gently shaked out of her slumber, Usagi quickly changed into her robes and walked off the train with Wood. While he went one way she followed the other first years onto small boats to cross the lake. She smiled when she saw the familiar sight of Hogwarts. She followed the rest of the group up the stairs and when she spotted Malfoy she rushed towards him.

"I never saw you on the train, Usagi."

"I was…well…something happened and I got upset and I met this upperclassman and we talked for a while so I really have time to find you." Usagi explained what happened to Malfoy.

"What happened?" Malfoy asked Usagi strongly.

"Nothing Malfoy, nothing." She turned her attention the two behind Malfoy. "Who are the two goons?"

"That's Crabbe and that's Goyle. Guys this is Usagi."

"Pleasure." Usagi replied towards the two sarcasticly. Usagi noticed a older looking at the her and she quieted down.

"Please wait here until I return and then you will be sorted into your house."

We walked into the large room and I was awed by everything. The ceiling was marvelous, I hadn't seen this room when I was here with Snape and Dumbledore, they wanted to leave it a surprise. Four long tables filled the room and a smaller table was at the head. I stopped Snape and Dumbledore and I smiled. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I saw Wood looking at me. He grinned at me and I smiled back. I made it to the front of the room and the teacher, McGonagall if I remember correctly, was standing on the platform, scroll in hand next to a stool with an old hat on it. It began to sing a song, but I wasn't really paying attention. Everyone began clapping and I followed suit. Soon names were being called and students were walking up to be sorted.

"Hermoine Granger."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Susan Bones."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Draco Malfoy."

"SLYTHERIN!" I smirked slightly, the hat barely touched his head before saying that.

"Ronald Weasely."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter." Whispers flew around the place and I waited for the longest time before the hat finally screamed out…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Usagi Tsukino." I was now nervous, I was slowly towards the stool and sat down, the hat was placed upon my head. My vision now blocked by the hat.

_Well, you are a tough one. Where to put you, where to put you? Not Hufflepuff, I am afaid you lost too much innocence to be there. Ravenclaw? No, that won't do either, you don't excel with your brains, but with your power. Now Gryffindor of Slytherin? Which one should I put you in? Oh I know…_

"SLYTHERIN!" Some of the students were slightly stunned by this but Usagi simply went over to the clapping Slytherin table. She sat down next to a smirking Malfoy. Mafloy and herself were right between Crabbe and Goyle.

(I was thinking of ending here, but decided to go on, but I am not going to go through each event that happens, I will develop friendships and so on and then I will zip through the books till they are in either year five or six. I will probably have one chapter where she just looks back on the years and maybe has flash backs, if you don't like this idea tell me NOW! And review it or I will go along with my plan.)

Gryffindor Table

"How was she sorted into Slytherin?"

"Wood who are you talking about?"

"Nothing Percy, I just met this girl on the train and I thought she would be sorted into Gryffindor, but she was sorted into Slytherin. She seemed so innocent and in so much pain."

"Wood which one of the first years?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, which one?" George joined in.

"The blonde, Usagi." Wood replied, glancing at the Slytherin, Usagi saw him and smiled at him. "She ran into me on the train, histerically crying. She had said that when, get this, Harry Potter told her he understood how it feels to lose your parents, that didn't understand."

"What could be worse than losing your parents?" Percy wondered.

"What was her last name again?" Fred asked.

"Tsukino, why?"

"A few years ago when before we cam to Hogwarts, I remember mom and dad talking about the death of two witches and two wizards in the muggle world. Dad told mom that it was the separated parents of a young girl and their new sposes. One of the name my dad mentioned was Tsukino."

"Are you sure?"

"Tsukino is a name you don't forget and how many Tuskinos do you know? I think she lost both her parents and her step parents."

"That is terrible." Percy sad, a note of pity in his voice.

"Maybe she wants revenge and that is why she is Slytherin?"

"Maybe."

"Oh no I am going to be so later." Usagi Tsukino rushed from the Slytherin dorms towards the dungeons, already late for potions. "He is going to be so mad, niece or not I am dead." _THUD!_ "Oh my god I am so sorry, I didn't mean to." Usagi scrambled to pick up her fallen books, she reached for the last book when the other person grabbed it and picked it up.

"Here." Usagi recognized the voice and looked up to see Wood standing above her.

"Thank you. But I have to go, I am already late." Usagi continued to run to potions and when she finally arrived she opened the door and everyone looked at her. "I am so sorry, I got lost and then I ran into someone and then I tried to get here as quick as possible and did I say I was sorry?"

"Ms. Tsukino, just sit down here next to Malfoy and don't be late again." Usagi sat next to Malfoy and he just smirked.

"He must like you, like I do." He whispered.

"Huh?" Usagi asked confused.

"I just said he must like you, anyone else and he would have given them detention. Well if it was me he wouldn't care."

"Now aren't we the conceded one?"

"It's my best quality." Malfoy just smirked and Usagi smiled at this, she finally had a real friend.

Before Usagi knew it, Christmas rolled around and Usagi awoke to a large pile of presents at the end of her bed. The only other person in the room was Pansy. Her parents had taken a trip to the States for business and they couldn't bring Pansy with them, so she stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. She was awake and reading one of her cards silently to herself. Usagi noticed that Pansy had far less gifts than herself so she took out her wand, giving it a wave a small box fell into her hand. She went over to Pansy's bed and sat on the edge. Pansy looked at her with question.

"Pansy I know we haven't really be friends, we don't exactly talk, but I don't want it to be this way. I want you as a friend and I hope that you want me as a friend too. So why don't we start from starch and hopefully we can become friends." Usagi looked at Pansy with a smile plastered on her face.

"Really?" Pansy asked her unsure of what to do.

"Yes. And as to show you my great hope for out friendship, I have this for you." Usagi opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace with a red stone in the center. The stone itself was a deep reddish maroon and it was in the shape of a heart. Usagi pulled a necklace out from around her neck, it was the same necklace but the stone looked like a diamond (THESE NECKLACES ARE IMPORTANT!). "I noticed that you liked the color red so I thought that the stone was fitting for you. As you can see I have the same necklace as you. I hope we can be friends Pansy." Usagi handed the box to Pansy and she took it and just stared at it, finally she smiled and grabbed Usagi into a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Usagi! Happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Pansy, Merry Christmas."

During the year, Usagi talked to a lot of the Gryffindors even though she was a Slytherin. She made friends with nearly all the Weaselys and also Hermoine and Harry. One of her closest Gryffindor friends was still Wood. He became the big brother that she never had, as Ron and Hermoine seemed like siblings. Hermoine helped her with work when the two did homework in the library and Ron taught her chess. She in turn tried to talk to Malfoy to have him ease up on the two. At points Malfoy did listen to Usagi, which made Hermione and Ron happy, which then made Usagi happy. And since Usagi was happy, Malfoy was happy. The only one that wasn't totally happy was Harry.

He was happy because at times Malfoy didn't bother him and he stayed out of his hair, but he wasn't as close to the person that he wanted to be, Usagi. He was friends with her, but that was it. Now even though he was still eleven and had plenty of time to date, he still cared deeply for Usagi and wished that they could be closer and spend more time with her. For the longest time, Harry said nothing. He kept quiet about what he felt and he was still just normal friends with Usagi. Nothing more, nothing less. Harry watched as days of silence turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, soon their first year was over and he had already fought with Voldemort once. His life was changing and he was growing up slightly, but still he was no where closer to Usagi. But in their second year, when most of the school was against him thinking that he was the heir to slytherin, Usagi stayed by him and was still friends with him. In their third year, Usagi was one of the people always telling him to not leave the school, when she heard of what happened in Diagon Alley, she was there to comfort Harry. They became slightly closer that year, they shared a common bond and experience that they could cope with together. Usagi had yet to tell Harry all of her past. She had only told Wood and told Malfoy only a few things.

In their fourth year, Usagi was Harry's biggest cheerleader at every single event for the tri-wizard tournament, but at the same time she continually became closer to Malfoy. When the end of the year came, Harry saw the two hug and kiss each other on the cheek as they parted. Hermoine tried to tell Harry that it was okay for friends to hug each other. She reminded him that they weren't going to see each other for two months.

When everyone returned for there fifth year, there was uncertainty in the air because of the rise of voldemort. Harry didn't see Usagi until after the sorting ceremony. He excepted her to be sitting next to Malfoy but on to contrary she was sitting by herself at the end of the table and if anyone came near here she would glare at them.

"What wrong Harry?" Hermoine asked concerned for his friend.

"Look at Usagi, I am worried. Something is wrong I know it."

"Maybe she is just in a bad mood. Maybe this is her way of showing anger and pain. She might of recently found out what happened last year, she does live with muggles you know." Hermoine explained to Harry.

"Hermoine is right, Harry, she is just in a bad mood. Talk to her tomorrow."

"I guess." Harry went back to staring at Usagi, but another pair of eyes were also doing the same. _What happened this summer Usagi?_ Both people thought.

Usagi had become a new person that no one recognized. She spent hours in the library only behind a large stack of books. She would go to class sit in the back and silently, leave do her work and then go to the library. She only came down to dinner, never eating breakfast or lunch and even when she did eat it was very little. As time continued, heavy bags developed beneath her eyes and her already small form became smaller. She constantly looked weak and fragile, as if she was about to break. Harry had tried to talk to her many times, but she always snapped at her that she was fine. The only thing that Harry knew was that something happened over the summer and that it wasn't good. Malfoy also knew that, but he also knew something else, Usagi was looking for something, but he had yet to figure out what the what was. It was one month into the semester and Usagi looked like a walking ghost. She was one her way to potions walked in back of all the Slytherins when she fainted, collapsing to the floor. Malfoy saw this and rushed towards her. He picked her up and rushed to the hospital wing, Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

When Malfoy made it to the hospital wing he placed Usagi on a bed and Madam Promfey got to work. The whole time Malfoy stayed by her, sitting in a small chair next to her bed. Malfoy watched Usagi sleep, she occasionally tossed slightly, but her sleeping seemed peaceful and dreamless. After the time when potions would have normally ended, Snape and Dumbledore rushed into the hospital wing, both very worried. As Malfoy explained to Snape and Dumbledore what had happened, Usagi stirred slightly and opened her eyes a crack, the three watched intently as a small smirk crossed Usagi's face.

"What?" She asked silently.

"Do you want the long list or the short list?"

"Short, I am tired."

"You collapsed because you haven't been and you have been burying yourself in the library all the time. What are you looking for?" Snape asked a tone of worry in his voice.

"I want to know my past."

"Your past?" Malfoy asked confused, he had thought she knew her past but didn't want to tell anyone.

"Yes, my past. Maybe there I will be able to find out why every single death eater and Voldemort want to kill. Why me adoptive father said that I was so heavily kept away from the Wizardry world. Or maybe you two would like to tell as to why more people want me dead instead of alive." Snape and Dumbledore were shocked at how much and how little Usagi knew and Malfoy was shocked about the whole thing. He didn't even know that she had an adoptive parent, let alone anything about people wanting her dead. Usagi held a lot back from him.

"Maybe we should talk about this when you are better." Dumbledore tried to calm Usagi to no avail.

"No, you are going to tell me right here and right now. I am not waiting so that you can tell me when I am better. I am fine and I want to know now!"

"Usagi, your father, well he wasn't too popular with that crowd. You see he was totally against you-know-who and his followers, and as you know I was a spy for Dumbledore, pretending to be a death eater, he had close connections to what was happening."

"But why would they want me dead instead of my father, my father died in a car accident."

"That was a cover up. A death eater caused that accident and then killed your father and step-mother. As for your mother, you know that she was killed by your step-father. I am sorry to tell you that he was a death eater. By the time I found that out it was too late. My brother, and my sister-in-laws tried to keep you out of this world because they knew you-know-who would be after you. He knows that you hold great power and if you are able to harness all of that power he could easily killed by you. He wanted to eliminate that problem."

"My adoptive father, he said…he said that he would be burying me six feet under before the year ended. He said that they were coming and that I wouldn't see another summer. He was happy about this, he wants me to die and he knows that they are going to kill me. He said his master has risen again to his full glory. He…he is on their side. He has been the closest thing to family other than you since I was seven. How could he do this to me? I have only had one real father, only one who really cared for me. Hell I have one father who hasn't beat me or raped me." By this point Usagi was histerically crying and Dumbledore had her in a comforting embrace. Snape was looking at Usagi shocked. He was seizing with anger. _That Bastard will pay!_ He thought.

Two weeks later

Things were about back to normal. Usagi was almost herself again, but she still stayed distant from many. She occasionally talked to Hermoine, Ron and Harry, but she spent most of her time with Malfoy. Everyone was packed into the dinning hall, merrily eating their dinner, when the lights when out. Thus creating total and complete darkness. A black void of emptiness. And then they heard it. The shrill voice that was as much breathy and starchy as it was creepy and almost un-human. The voice spoke softly, yet everyone heard it, but very few understood what it meant.

"I am coming to get you Serenity. I am coming to get you and there is nothing you can to do stop me."

Silence followed until a high pitched screamed filled the air.

**  
**

silver moon goddess


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

There is Always One

The Greatest Gift of Giving

_Last Time of the Evilness:_

"**I am coming to get you Serenity. I am coming to get you and there is nothing you can to do stop me."**

Silence followed until a high pitched screamed filled the air.

_This Time of Possible Evilness:_

Usagi tried to fight off her captor, she was terrified and hoped that it wasn't a death eater…or worst…her father. She kicked out her legs and elbowed the person behind her roughly in the stomach.

"Ow, that hurt." Usagi turned around, as the lights came back and was shocked at who was behind her.

"Draco?"

"In the painful flesh." He grinned sheepishly and Usagi blushed.

"I am sorry." Usagi looked towards the floor ashamed, and then she looked back up at Draco, and the way he was holding her. One of his arms was tightly gripping her waist and the other was across her chest and holding onto her left shoulder. "What were you doing?"

"When the lights went out, I well thought that I should protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yes, and if you don't like it tough." Malfoy stiffened and turned his head away from Usagi. He tried to prevent opening up to her, but he was failing, he was failing miserably.

"Then why are you still holding me?" Usagi watched a small blush develop on Malfoy's cheek. He released her from her grip and she stood on her tippie-toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered silently into his ear. Usagi went back to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Pansy. Pansy then leaned over to Usagi.

"I am so jealous."

"Why?" Usagi was confused by Pansy's statement.

"You have Malfoy, under your control, soon he will be doing anything for you to make you happy."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know?" Pansy asked shocked.

"Know what?"

"My god Usagi, what would you do without me? Anyway, Maloy really likes you, but he doesn't want to admit it. Flirt for pete's sake? I just wish that Marcus would be like that?"

"Huh? What is wrong with Marcus, you guys are going out, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we are going out, but I don't know. He doesn't flirt enough, you know. I want him to chase me, I have been doing too much running for the last year."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Usagi, you can't!" Pansy squeaked.

"It'll be fine, you know how close we are, I will just put him in his place."

"Be kind to him Usagi, I still want to get my boyfriend back."

"Don't worry, now would I do such a thing?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe I would."

"Albus, what was that?"

"Who we were fearing, Voldemort. He knows she is here, he is waiting for the perfect moment to strike. We need to be ready and protect her."

"Albus, remember, it is my niece and she is the only one I have left, I can't lose her."

"I know Severus…I know. Setsuna what do you think we should do to keep her safe?" Dumbledore turned towards the new professor of Ancient Magic and Witchcraft, a recently added course.

"All the professors need to keep a close eye on her along with some of the students. She musn't ever be alone."

Classes began as normal and the homework flowed in…nothing new to that, but the thing that was new was the professors always kept a close eye on Usagi where ever she went. Also Usagi had the new class only offered to fifth years and quidditch. Tryouts were in early October and Usagi was excited to try out. Malfoy had switched positions to Keeper, so the seeker position was open, as was a chaser position. Usagi became the Slytherin seeker, and Pansy the other chaser. Malfoy was the keeper, Marcus Flint in his last year was still captain and a chaser, the third chaser was Frank Warrington, the two beaters are Michael Bole and Derrick Black. (Note Flint graduated…I know I know…but I need him the story, so bare with me. He is in his last year so if I have a sequel, he wont be in it.)

The new class at Hogwarts was Ancient Magic and Witchcraft, a class that most people liked and the teacher Setsuna Meioh was hard but kind. In November they were to start a new topic and everyone was curious to know what it was.

"Today, class I will tell you a story. A story, but still true, of a time long ago where there was life on all planets of the solar system. The people of these planets were all ruled by small kingdoms on their planets, and each kingdom was ruled by the queen of the moon. Queen Selenity had power over all the planets and her daughter was to inherit that power. Serenity was the young princess of the moon who was berothed to Endymoin the prince of Earth, against her own will. All the planets were at peace, except the Earth. That was the reason for Serenity's berothal, to end the conflict between the moon and Earth. Still there was great peace through out the galaxy, until the night of Serenity's 15th birthday. Princess Beryl of a small kingdom had loved Endymoin and hated Serenity, so she killed her own mother to gain her power and she became Queen Beryl and attacked the Moon kingdom. Her plan was to destroy it and kill Serenity, and she succeeded. Everyone died with the exception of Queen Selenity and her two advisors. Selenity used the last of her powers to seal away Beryl and to send her daughter and court into the future to be reborn. Legend says that Serenity and her inner court were reborn in Japan and that when the time came, that they would be awaken again as the princesses they were as well as the soldiers. Now class for your homework I want you to research a specific event during this time which was called the Silver Millenium and then write it with as much detail as you can. It must be a minimum of ten inches. Now off you go." Usagi hadn't realize that the class was over so she surprised when Professor Meioh told everyone to leave. She then grabbed Malfoy's hand and walked to lunch.

(I know I am going quickly in the beginning, but I need a few things to happen before everything can fall into place, once they hit like January, it will slow down, Trust me.)

Yet, another Christmas rolled and Usagi had sent out many gifts to people. She gave Harry a snow globe with an actual quidditch game going on inside. Ron received a Hogwarts edition of Wizards Chess from her, Hermoine got a tear shaped necklace just like Pansy's but with a very light blue stone in it and Ginny got one will a deep orange stone in it. Usagi sent Wood a snow globe just like Harry's but she also sent pictures of her playing from her first game. She sent Pansy and Marcus romance candles for a more romantic night together. Lastly she was going to give Malfoy a silver pendant in the shape of a sword with a snake curled around it. The silver snake had emeralds embedded in it and the sword had tiny diamonds embedded in it. This was connected to a long silver chain. Usagi hoped that Malfoy would like it. She planned to send it by her owl late Christmas Eve, so that he would get it Christmas morning, she knew that he was going home for the holidays, he always did.

Malfoy knew what Usagi was probably thinking, he was going home. Malfoy always did and he thought doing so again this year, but then he came up with a better idea. Malfoy talked to everyone in the Slytherin house and tried to convince or bribe all of those who were thinking of staying for the holidays. He was able to get nearly everyone out except two first years, though after threatening them, they were more than willing to go home.

Both Hermoine and Ginny were excited about the holidays. They were staying along with Harry, Ron and the Twins, so they could all spend the holiday together. Christmas morning rolled around and Hermoine rushed downstairs into the common room to open her presents. Ginny, Ron and Harry were already there and the twins were long gone, a tattered trail of raping paper led to their room. Hermoine bent down and picked up a small box wrapped in shimmery blue paper, she delicately removed the wrapping and opened the black velvet book. Inside was a tear shaped light blue crystal on a sliver chain. Inside the box was a tiny card with a bunny rabbit on the cover. _Merry Christmas Hermoine – Usagi. _

Ginny leaned over and after seeing a similar necklace revealed to Hermoine the necklace around her neck. The two had the same necklace except the crystal in Ginny's necklace was a deep orange color.

Usagi woke up Christmas morning to silence. Not a noise was made throughout the Slytherin house. She slipped out of bed in an empty room and placed her silver and black robe on, the cold air seemingly seeping through her thin nightgown. Upon reaching the door of her room she found a letter written in green ink. _Follow the Petals._ When Usagi opened the door she looked down to find a trail of red and silver petals. Curiousity and direction took over her and she followed the trail, down the cold stone stairs to the large black leather couches in front of a lit fireplace in the hearth. A single red rose lay on top of one of the couches and Usagi sat down next to it.

Usagi lifted the rose to her nose and she inhaled the romantic scent that it gave off.

"Do you like it?" A heavy voice breathed into her ear and she shivered slightly. Usagi quickly turned and was met with Mafloy's soft lips. She pulled away and Malfoy frowned slightly.

"I thought you were going home?"

"I always do, so I wanted this year to be special." Usagi smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She replied softly.

"We are the only Slytherins who stayed, I was able to get everyone to go home. I loved the pendant. I have something for you, here." Malfoy handed Usagi the sleek silver box and she carefully opened it. Inside was a white gold charm bracelet with small pearls encrusted in the band. Usagi closely examined the charms; a star, a moon, a heart and angel wings, all of which alternated with tiny diamond balls. Usagi stared at it in awe and she removed in from its enclosure in the box. Clasping it around her wrist she admired it like a precious jewel. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you Draco. You didn't have…" Before Usagi could complete her statement Malfoy had captured her lips with his own. He pulled away slowly and looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry, I wanted to. You deserved it."

"But that is the thing, I don't deserve it. I am afraid of the future, I don't even know if I am going to have to worry about the O.W.L.S. I might not even be here to take them. I…I might even be dead." The world rolled off her tongue like a life sentence and a deep shiver ran up Malfoy's spine.

"Don't speak like that, you are safe, he won't be able to get you here."

"How do you know that? You don't know that and I know that isn't true. He is coming for me and he is either going to kill me or some how turn me to his side. I'd rather he do the earlier of the two so my pain could go away."

"You don't actually mean that do you?"

"Draco, I wondered for years why my step-father killed my mother. Why? I have scores of nightmares of the night he hit us and she died. I saw the green light and my mother's limb body! And when I was so young and thought that I could take comfort in my father's arms I find out that I lost him to, along with my step-mother. That night I lost everyone. I was seven and had no one to cry to. I then went to an orphanage for three years, three years! Each night I had to stop myself from thinking that I was no good because no one adopted me. When I was finally adopted I thought that my life was finally getting better. And for a few months it did. And then my father, if you could even call him that started beating me. He beat me so hard that sometimes I couldn't even move, and my mother knew nothing of it. That bastard kept it from her, and each time I stayed in my room he would tell her that I was sick and he was taking care of me. When he was in the mood to beat me he would send her out to get ice cream or go to the store for something else. And then the beatings began to get boring for him so he would send my mother on longer trips out so she wouldn't hear my screams when he raped me. I supposedly came here for safety but so far I feel like I have gotten myself into more trouble and danger because Voldemort wants me dead and I can't do anything about it. No one can. No one can save me, not you, not my uncle and not even Dumbledore. If there is one thing I learned from that bastard, it is that once Voldemort has put someone's name on his hit list, they will die or suffer some other horrible fate. This is why Harry will either die soon or lose all of those close to him like he did those years ago because Voldemort has him on his hit list. And once you are on that list, you usually never come off."

By this point tears were evenly flowing down Usagi's face. Mafloy was already lying down on the couch and he brought Usagi near to his chest. She laid her head on his abs and had her body between his legs. Crying silently into his shirt, Malfoy ran his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. After a while Usagi's tears subsided and the room fell silent except for the cracking of the fire.

"I'll protect you Usa. I will always protect you." Usagi looked up at Malfoy, a questioning look in her eyes.

"What did you just call me?" Usagi asked softly.

"Usa, I called you Usa." A small smile spread across Usagi's face.

"Call me Usako." Usagi spoke softly and then returned her head to its place upon Malfoy's chest. Soon she fell asleep and not long after, Malfoy joined her in the world of dreams.

**Thankies again and please read and review!**

**silver moon goddess**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

There is Always One

Dreams Do Come True

"Fire Star Inferno!"

"Ice Star Freeze!"

"Thunder Star Electrocute!"

"Your pathetic attacks won't hurt. Just give up and surrender to my power!"

"Never Beryl, NEVER! We need to protect the Princess, we need to warn her."

"You stupid little Princess will get a warning when she sees your planet blow up with you three still on it. Don't worry she will get that message!" A large ball of energy erupted from Beryl's hands and towards the planet, when the two met, the planet exploded, killing the star senshi with it.

"Mother, Mother! They were on the planet! Now that planet is gone! THEY ARE DEAD! Whatever or whoever attacked them is probably going to be coming here too. Mother we have to do something!"

"Serenity, I know you are upset, so am I but we must think logically whoever attacked Silver Star will not attack us, everyone knows that we are the most strongest kingdom, they would be insane to even try to attack up."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Serenity."

"How sweet and yet so pathetic, but at least both of them are dead now."

"Serenity, was right all along. Oh great Silver crystal, grant my wish. Send my daughter, her court, her soldiers and her lover a thousand years into the future to be reborn again and to live a peaceful long life."

"Selenity it has been a while. My plan worked I see. My precious is on her way not 1000 years in the future, but to my time, my years. I really did love you, but you know politics, ruling the world and things cannot be done in a society where women have all the power. I think it is stupid, women are usually so…so stupid, you being one of those. You should never trust anything that you don't know where its brain is. Especially a diary. And the pathetic part is you are not the first to fall for such a trap that I have made, and the one that fell before you was a mere girl and you are suppose to be a powerful queen, a goddess even. Pathetic, totally pathetic. You know what, I am going to return to my time and I have found a way to revert back to the way I was before, younger and stronger. Then my precious will totally be mine and no one else's. I am now going to kill you Selenity, I would send Luna and Artemis into the future as well before you are no longer breathing."

Quickly the dying Queen used more of her energy to send her faithful guardians into the future, she then looked up at the man she had loved. She had first talked to him, when she was 16, he had told her that he was 18 at the time. The two seemed to have a connection, their own personal world in the diary, where they talked. (I will explain in detail later in the story) At the same time, Selenity grew up and married, she told him everything, he still listened. When she had her child, he was the only one she could turn to. When Serenity was 12 she first wrote to him and also found a friend in the old diary. Serenity began to spend more time writing than her mother did.

The man's pale eyes stared down at her, they had become the color of ice. She continued to stare at him and then the green light coming towards her. As it hit her, she felt her heart slowing and she was gasping to try and get her air in, with her last breath she whispered one word, "Tom."

Three girls shot straight up in their beds, sweat pouring down their faces and air rushing in and out of their lungs. _I remember._ The three said to themselves at the same time. After many deep thoughts the three returned to the haven of sleep.

The next day everyone returned the school, but things were uneventful, well not until dinner. As the students and teachers were eating and chatting amongst themselves, the lights began to dim and then the door to the dinning room was thrown open. The light from the great hall caused a shadow of a tall figure to reflect into the dining hall. "Hand over the Princess of the White Moon to me for my master and no blood shall be shed." Everyone looked over confused by the words of the tall, deep voiced figure in the doorway. Students by the door had rushed quickly towards the walls and the teachers, the figure took a few step forwards and everyone was able to see that he was definatley a male with very defined muscles, wearing baggy black pants and a tight silver shirt. He had chin length black hair with silver streaks, but no one was able to see his face for the dimmed light prevented it. "NOW!" His voice boomed through the room and no one noticed three students flee out the door and his quick movements towards the Slytherin table. "Tell me now, or the girl dies!" He snatched the first girl in his reach which was Usagi and he held his sword to her throat. The jewel encrusted sword came extremely closed to Usagi's neck, but everyone was too frozen in fear to do anything.

"Who are you?" Usagi managed to breath out, trying not to push her throat forward in fear that the blade would cut it.

"You want to know who I am? Now why would I tell you? You will tell others." He breathed into her ear, never removing the blade from her neck.

"I won't." Usagi softly breathed out.

"The name is Kokushibyou. (it is a real Japanese word meaning Black Death) Don't forget it." (P.S. Kokushibyou will now be Kokush for short.) Kokush had leaned extremely close to Usagi's ear to say this, he had whispered so softly that she would have barely heard him if she hadn't been listening so hard. Before he moved away from her ear, he seductively bit her ear and said one last thing before moving the knife closer. "Too bad you are not the Princess, I could of made you my mate, but you are not so I will have to kill you."

Usagi shut her eyes closed tightly, waiting for the blade to cut the delicate skin under her chin. That moment never came, but she heard a female voice scream something.

"Stop right there! Fire Star Inferno!"

"Ice Star Freeze!"

"Thunder Star Electrocute!"

The three attacks hit Kokush head on, causing him to release Usagi and drop the knife. Kokush stood up quickly.

"I will be back and next time you will give me the Princess!" As Kokush vanished, one of the mysterious girls screamed, "Never!"

Usagi lay on the ground panted heavily, gasping for air. Her body shook and when a pair of arms wrapped around her she shuddered. "It is only me Usako, only me." Malfoy spoke softly to Usagi. He wrapped her into a hug and she cried into his chest.

McGonagall stood up and looked towards the three mysterious girls. "Who are you?"

The tallest took a small step forward, but the three were still concealed by the shadows. "That we can not tell you. Though we can tell you what we want and are looking for. Our Princess. The Princess of the White Moon. If you are willing to help, we don't need it. Just keep your students safe. She is among them." With that the three girls disappeared and the lights returned to normal. Usagi was still in Malfoy's arm, tears streaming down her cheeks. Snape quickly walked or more like ran to his niece, he lifted her chin to see if she was all right and when he was satisfied he had Malfoy bring her to the Slytherin common room. Dumbledore sent the rest of the students back to their dorms and the gossip began as to who the three mysterious girls were.

"Kokush, did you find her?"

"I am sorry Master, but I did not. I will keep looking for her though."

"You better and then you will bring her to me and she will be my Queen. Now go Kokush." Kokush left the room of his Master and things became silent for a moment. "You escaped me once Serenity, but this time you won't I will get you and you will be mine."

Usagi sat silently in the Slytherin common room, writing intently into a diary. She watched as the others left to go to bed. She would stay up for a while, since it was Friday and there was just a Hogsmead trip on Saturday. She continued writing into the journal, writing random things; her troubles in class, her feelings to Malfoy and so on. She didn't see the person coming towards her.

"What are you writing?" Malfoy asked as he wrapped his arms around Usagi's shoulders.

"Nothing. Just random things." Usagi replied as she closed the diary and turned her head slightly.

"Anything about me?"

"What would you want me to write about you?" Malfoy smirked at this and Usagi smiled.

"How handsome and sexy I am and how great of a kisser I am."

"But Draco, I wouldn't be able to write all of that because I haven't been able to test that idea." Malfoy's smirk grew and Usagi stood up and walked away from him. "I am a bit tired, I am going to bed." Usagi playfully said. She began to walk towards the stairs but Malfoy caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him.

"Not so fast, Usako. Who said you could go to sleep?" Malfoy stared at Usagi with hunger and lust in his eyes. Usagi was getting the exact reaction that she wanted.

"I did." Usagi replied sweetly.

"But I didn't and my word rules over yours." Malfoy leaned in a bit but Usagi put a finger to his lips.

"What if someone sees?" She didn't care and she knew what he was going to say but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Who cares. Maybe they could learn something." Once again Malfoy leaned forward and he kissed Usagi lightly. He teasingly pulled away and she began to pout. She knew it would turn him on so she continued to pout, but ended up giving up and Usagi pulled Malfoy towards her and this time their kiss was stronger and more passionate. Soon Malfoy's tongue asked for entrance into Usagi's mouth and she granted it. He explored every inch and she did the same to him. After a while the need for oxygen got to them and they pulled away. Malfoy continued to stare at Usagi with hunger in his eyes, he wanted more but she wouldn't give it to him.

"No, I am tired and want to go to sleep." Usagi turned away to go retrieve her diary, but Malfoy pulled her back into him.

"Why don't you go to sleep with me then?" Malfoy just smirked at Usagi, but she gently shook her head.

"I said I wanted to sleep, not lose my virginity." Malfoy put and exaggerated hurt express on his face and Usagi tried to restrain herself from laughing.

"How did you know I wanted that? Maybe I just wanted you to sleep beside me, we could keep each other company."

"Draco Malfoy, I know you all too well and you were thinking of doing much more than sleeping. Now let me go, I want to go to sleep. I will see you in the morning."

"Fine." Malfoy released Usagi and she went to the desk she was writing at and grabbed her diary. Malfoy had waited for her and the two walked up the stairs, but before they parted, Malfoy whispered. "One last chance."

"No. Now goodnight." Usagi took a step away, but she noticed that Malfoy hadn't moved so she turned back. She laughed slightly at what she saw, Malfoy was standing there pouting. "What?"

"No good night kiss?" Usagi walked back towards him and she wrapped her arms around his and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes the two pulled apart and went to their separate rooms to go to sleep. Both had pleasant dreams of each other.

"I am so happy." Usagi scribbled into her diary at an excited pace.

"_Why?"_ The black ink words appeared on the page where Usagi's words once were.

"Dumbledore announced a ball next week and Draco invited me, oh and he kissed me last night. I couldn't sleep for the longest time after, I was floating on cloud nine."

"_Really? I am glad you are happy. So when is this ball?"_

"Next Friday at 8 till I think midnight. I can't wait, it should be so much fun. From what I have heard, Hermoine is going with Ron and Harry might be going with Ginny. I can't wait it is going to be so much fun."

"_I hope you have fun, my sweet angel._"

"You have never called me that before."

"_It is my new nickname for you because something very special is going to happen so and you deserve a very special name."_

"Oh, what is happening?"

"_I don't want to ruin the surprise, sweet angel, you must find out on your own._"

"Will I like what happens?"

"_I guaranteed that at least one of us will be happy?"_

"Wait, what is that suppose to mean?"

"_You will find out soon, don't you worry, my sweet."_

"Oh, okay, I'll take your word for it. Um…do you think…never mind."

"_No, what is it?"_

"Do you think that my mom would be proud of me? Going to this school, doing well and having a boyfriend and all?"

"_Your mother is so proud of you at this moment, almost if not more proud of you than I am."_

"Thank you so much, I really needed that. Good bye for now, I must go to class." Usagi scribbled the last bit and then quickly closed the diary. She rushed off to class leaving the old diary on the desk.

"Who could she be?" A voice rang through the empty room.

"There are so many here that could be the Princess, how can we find out who she is?" Another voice questioned, this one sounding older than the first.

"The ball on Friday, something might happen then and she might be revealed."

"Yes the ball, we must be on high alert for anything that might happen."

After dinner that night Usagi returned to the Slytherin common room and went straight to sleep. Draco dragged himself into the common room a bit after and sat down at one of the desks. He then proceeded to rest his tired head on the top, but noticed a black bound book resting near his nose.

"Usako's diary." He whispered to himself, interested by the book he pulled it to himself and delicately removed the clasp. He began to look through the pages but found them all blank. He then decided he would leave Usagi a note. He took the quill on the table and began to think of what to write. A small droplet of ink fell to the paper, but when Draco looked down it had disappeared.

"Strange." Draco continued to think and then began writing down a few things, staring at the paper, straining his mind to think of what to write next, he watched the ink sink into the paper and the simple phrase returning.

"_Who is this?_" Unsure of how to answer, he spoke the truth.

"Malfoy." He scribbled on the paper.

"_Which one?"_

"Draco." Draco waited another moment before he got a reply. After a few minutes he finally did.

"_Why do you have Usagi's diary?"_

"I found it and wanted to write her a note."

"_Where is she?_"

"She went to bed I think. Now let me ask the questions. Who are you?"

"_A long time friend of Usagi's."_

"Fine, but what is your name if you even have one?" Draco waited and waited for the diary to answer and when it did with three simple letters, he dropped the quill and shut the diary quickly. Draco rushed off to his room, not forgetting to grab the book.

The next morning at breakfast Draco approached Usagi with the diary. "Usako we need to talk." Usagi looked up at him and smiled upon seeing the diary.

"Oh thank you for finding that, I was looking all over for that." Usagi reached for the book, but Draco pulled it back.

"Usako, I am not letting you have it back." Usagi looked hurt and confused by this.

"But, why not?"

"Usako, do you know who you are talking to in this diary?"

"Yes I am, he was a good friend of my mother's and my mother gave the diary to me so I would become friends with him. I have been since I was 12."

"No, do you know who you are talking to?" She looked up at him blankly. "Usako…Usa, you have been talking to Tom."

"So, his name is Tom."

"Usagi, Tom…Tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle." Draco was now desparite.

"So, Draco what is the big deal, you are starting to scare me."

"Usako! Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort…your father." Silence. Neither spoke a word, both staying quiet.

**Silver Moon Goddess**


End file.
